The Resident AU
by MultiFandoms-Writing
Summary: AN: I have no medical knowledge except for WebMD and the Medical Books. Also, give me ideas on things that you guys would like to see me write about on this. If I don't post it's because of school.
1. Not your Average Day part 1

It started out as an average day, well before Conrad Hawkins woke up. He should have known it was going to be a bad day when his toaster stopped working. He figured that he would have to get breakfast and lunch at the hospital cafe. He then got on his bike and rode to Chastain Park Memorial. He walked in and when straight for the cafeteria. As soon as he walked in the Cafe Nic stopped him.

" Hodad killed your patient, again. I'm sorry Conrad." Said Nic

" This is the fourth time this month what the hell? I am going to the Administrator. He can't get away with this." said Conrad angerly.

"What if..." Nic started. But Conrad cut her off.

" What if he kills someone close to us. These people came in with something simple. That would require a simple surgery, but he killed them. He killed the souls of the people's family members."

"Ok, then I am coming with you." Said Nic.

" Fine let us go," Conrad said walking towards the Administrative office.

Nic and Conrad started to walk to towards the Administrative office. They knocked and Mrs. Thorpe opens the door and leads them to sit.

"What seems to be the problem." Claire Thorpe asked.

"Dr.Bell has been killing my patients this is the fourth time this month. He isn't safe around patients. He can still work here but not as a surgeon." Conrad said.

" Fine, I will talk to him about this. If you would like I can bring this to the Board of Directors." Thorpe said.

" Yes, Thank you!" Conrad said.

Nic and Conrad walked out and they went and worked there shifts. They were supposed to meet up after there shifts but they had to cancel them because their shifts were too long to meet up.

As Conrad walked his rounds. Dr.Bell then stopped him.

"So what is this I heard about you reporting me to Board of Directors?" Dr.Bell asked backing Conrad into a blind spot where the cameras couldn't see them. It was a vacant hallway so no one knew he or Dr.Bell was there.

"So here's what we're going to do. You are going to say you recant your claim and that you do not want to go to the Board of Directors. And then I will stay here and figure out how to fix me." Dr.Bell said.

" No way Hodad. There is no way I am recanting my claim. I am going to get you out of Chastian if it's the last thing I do." Conrad spated out.

" Who is Hodad," Dr.Bell asked angerly.

" It's your new name. It stands for Hands of Death and Destruction. " Conrad said back.

Conrad started to walk the other way when Dr.Bell stopped him. And he began to feel a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"As you know as a doctor and a surgeon I know where everything is. The vital spots and the non-vital spots and also where the arteries are too. So I am going to leave you here bleeding out because you have no one and everyone will just think you are crazy. Goodbye Mr.Hawkins." And with that Dr.Bell left.

Conrad started to grab onto anything trying to keep himself upright so that he doesn't bleed out. He fails miserably and falls to the ground. But manages to get his phone out. He is ever so slowly panicking. He opens his phone painfully and presses Nic's contact and presses her number. '

"Hello... Conrad, why are you calling my number? This is why we have a pager." Nic started.

" Help... Nic...Hodad...Stabbed... Southwest hallway. Hurry!" Conrad said breathlessly.

"Conrad what is going on. Hodad stabbed you? This is crazy I am coming. Stay with me, Conrad." Nic said barely holding herself together.

The minutes seemed longer as Nic went to find Conrad.

"Oh my God, Conrad," Nic said, " I NEED A GURNEY OVER HERE," Nic yelled out.

"You know what's next. Hold on." Dropping to her knees she pressed her hands over the wound in Conrad's stomach. He slowly kicked and groaned. "Stay with me, Conrad. You know what happens when people pass out. Talk to me. What happened?"

"Hodad. He-ugh-he did this." Conrad's words were breathy and concerning to Nic.

"He's a doctor, Conrad. He could have and would have hit something more vital than this." She continued to yell for help before he could gather the strength to reply.

"No. No, he doesn't want me to go to the Board of Directors. " He said. He looked over at the amount of blood gathering under him. " That's a lot of blood there."

"Yes, Conrad. But you need to hang on for me, ok." Nic said with little more emotion then she would like. Conrad started to let his eye flutter close. And then last things he heard was Nic yelling at him to wake up and the gurney coming to a stop.


	2. Not your Average Day part 2

Previously on The Resident AU:

"Yes, Conrad. But you need to hang on for me, ok." Nic said with little more emotion then she would like. Conrad started to let his eye flutter close. The last things he heard was Nic yelling at him to wake up and the gurney coming to a stop.

Currently on The Resident AU:

Nicolette got on the gurney to continue pressing on the wound that Conrad had in his abdomen. It was bleeding out of her hands and at a rapid pace. She was barely holding herself together. Conrad had passed out from blood loss 2 minutes ago. And he hadn't opened his eyes since. They rushed him into the Elevator and quickly pressed the button to the or. They prepped Conrad, and Nic got herself ready. She didn't want to be in the waiting room waiting she wanted to be in action watching as they worked on Conrad. She also didn't want anyone to screw up, she was the backup for any idiot who hurt her... What her person. They opened the section where the stab wound was to get a good idea where to start. The scapel had gone pretty deep and it had cut a lot of blood vessels including his spleen. Nicolette's heart stopped when the heart monitor started flatlining. The doctors worked hard to get him back, but they knew that they were on a time constraint because they had just lost him for a minute.

30 mins later...

They finally finished and they cleaned him up and set him up in the room. He needed some help doing some of the basic needs like breathing so Conrad was on a Ventilator. It was only until he woke up or he started to breathe properly on his own. Whatever came first. Nic sat silently near his bed her hand with his. He wasn't showing any signs of waking up yet and she needed to get back on shift. She would have to check him during her rounds. She got up and kissed his forehead. He looked so calm for once, evening though he had a tube in his mouth he still looked like the same Conrad just calmer. She left the room to start rounds when she saw Dr.Bell. She was so angry, Conrad was hurt because of him. And he was just walking around like nothing ever happened. She walked towards him and bumped into him... purposely.

"Hey what the he..." Dr.Bell saw Nic and stopped himself. " Hey Nic, how is Conrad?" he asked.

" Hey Nic, how's Conrad you ask?!?! You know you're the one who hurt him. I will find out and I will get you fired." Nicolette was getting irritated with being nice. How could Dr.Bell ask that when he put Conrad in that position.

2 hours later...

Nic had finally finished her rounds. So she went home to bathe and change into comfortable clothes and to also pack some clothes for work the next day. She didn't want Conrad to wake up alone. She rushed and left quickly. She walked in Chastain and went to Conrad's room to see that he wasn't there anymore. She walked to the Nurses Station and asked where Conrad was. They said that he was moved to the ICU. He had caught a fever and it wouldn't break. So they moved him to make sure that it would. The nurse gave her the room number and Nicolette ran up the stairs to Conrad's room. She would have to ask for a couple days off when Conrad woke up so that there was someone to help him. She got a chair and pulled it to Conrad's bed and held his hand. She let go for a second to get the bracelet that he wore almost all of the time. She had given it to him when they started to date. She put it on him and went back to sitting and holding his hand. She wondered what was going to happen when Conrad woke up. Would Dr.Bell get fired... suspended... sent to jail. The possibly's were endless but for now, she would think about Conrad. Does this mean that their back together? Or was it just a fling? She was going to have a long night.


	3. Not your Average Day part 3

Previously on The Resident AU...

The possibly's were endless but for now, she would think about Conrad. Does this mean that their back together? Or was it just a fling? She was going to have a long night.

Currently on The Resident AU...

Nic got up and was about to leave when she saw Conrad's fingers lift up. She thought she was crazy...but she saw it happen again. She couldn't believe her eyes was he really waking up.

She walked towards the bed and whispered " Conrad don't play games with me. Could you just open your eyes it's been two days." Conrad blinked his eyes and they shut just as fast. She went over to the blinds and shut them. She asked again "Ok try again." He opened his eyes ad she pressed the Nurses button. The Nurses came and took Conrad off of the ventilator. She gave him a cup of water. Nic spends the time telling him what happened and he just sat there and listened. Conrad then asks Nic on a date. Nic now knew that this was for real. She told him after he got better.

Two Days later

Conrad had finally got discharged and Nic brought him home. They went on the couch and talked about their future. They figured that they would talk things out more and make sure to communicate more they didn't want the break up again they were too invested in it.

Two weeks later...

-Dr.Bell had been fired and was dealing with a lawsuit by many people.

-Conrad was able to start working again.

-Nic and Conrad moved in together.

And it looked like it wasn't Your Average Day.


	4. Why did this Happen? Part 1

The prompt was "Nobody Knew and Nobody Cared " and " But I Do"

Conrad walks to Nic's front door, he knocks.

"Who is it?" Nic asked

" It's me, Conrad," Conrad said back

"Go away, Conrad. I don't need this now." Nic said

" Ok then. See you at work then." Conrad turned around and left as fast as he came.

Conrad had walked there trying to get some exercise in because it was a short walk. He decided that he would go back to the hospital and sleep there. As Conrad turned two guys came towards him. He was being backed into a corner.

"Give me your money, " Robber 1 said

"Do what he says." Robber 2 said.

" Don't have money on me. I don't even have my wallet." As Conrad tried to get away Robber 1 stabbed him. Conrad tried to keep his balance but failed miserably. He tried to get his phone but remembered that he left it at home. He was trying to keep it casual. It seemed like an eternity before someone came to help. But someone noticed him and called 911. The ambulance arrived and got Conrad. Conrad's breathing was shaky so they sedated him and put a tube in his mouth that would help to get the air in him. They carefully took him to Great Plains Memorial Hospital. 7 miles away from Chastain Memorial Hospital. Nobody knew where he was... And nobody cared...

Back at Chastain Memorial Hospital...

"Hey Devon, have you seen Conrad," Nic asked. She hadn't seen him since telling him to leave.

"No, I haven't seen him, Why?" Devon asked.

"No reason, he just isn't here for his shift that's all," Nic said back.

"Oh ok then, if I see him I will tell him you're looking for him," Devon said.

"Ok," Nic said as she walked away. She would have to call him if he didn't show up. But later she didn't need to think about him as she was working. So she went to call room and put her phone in the locker. And then she left. Little did she know that she was Conrad's Emergency Contact and that she would be getting calls from Great Plain Memorial...


	5. Why did this Happen? Part 2

Previously on The Resident AU:

"Ok," Nic said as she walked away. She would have to call him if he didn't show up. But later she didn't need to think about him as she was working. So she went to call room and put her phone in the locker. And then she left. Little did she know that she was Conrad's Emergency Contact and that she would be getting calls from Great Plain Memorial...

Currently on The Resident AU:

Nic finally finished her shift still wondering where Conrad was. She went in the Call Room and went to take a nap when her phone started to vibrate. She went to the locker and opened it. She saw that she had a lot of miss calls from Great Plain Memorial.

She called back and someone said " Hi, um my name is Nurse Jordan and you're the emergency contact for Conrad Hawkin, correct?

"Yes, I am why are you asking?" Nic asked

"Because Conrad Hawkins has been admitted with a stab wound at Great Plains Memorial. Right now he is resting in the ICU his surgery was 4 hours long and he did stop breathing. We didn't want him to wake up by himself. We looked at his forms and saw that he doesn't have any family so we called you. So we were wondering if you could come down to sign some form and stay with him."

"Oh my lord. Um yes, I will be there in 10 mins." Nic ended the call and ran out. Not even listening to Devon asking any questions. She got in her car and rode out to Great Plains.

She walked in and was directed to his room. He was still coming out from the anesthesia. So it would be a while. She called out of work for the next day.

To be continued.


	6. Why did this Happen? Part 3

Previously on The Resident AU:

"Oh my lord. Um yes, I will be there in 10 mins." Nic ended the call and ran out. Not even listening to Devon asking any questions. She got in her car and rode out to Great Plains.

She walked in and was directed to his room. He was still coming out from the anesthesia. So it would be a while. She called out of work for the next day.

Currently on The Resident AU:

Conrad had finally woken up. It only took him 24 hours to do it. He looked over and saw Nic sitting a chair. She was sleeping so he decided to keep quiet and let her sleep. Who knows how she was there. A few minutes passed and Nicolette had woken up to see those brown eyes she fell in love with looking at her.

" How long was I out?" Nic asked.

" I have no idea I woke up ten minutes ago," Conrad answered. Nic pressed the Nurses Button to let them know that he was awake and that he could leave to be under her care as she was a Nurse at Chastain Memorial. Conrad got dressed and he and Nic left Great Plains. They went home and Nic took care of him. Cleaning the wound, and making sure he didn't exhaust himself. Because knowing Conrad he would do that. She took care of him and figure there was still love for Conrad after all. And that they could do it after all.

AN: Hey guys if I don't post the new chapter today it will definitely be posted tomorrow. I hope you guys are watching the new episode of The Resident. Happy Reading.


	7. 108 Rewrite

AN: This is what I think should happen in the episode 1x08.

"Hey Jude, do you want to go to the banquet with me?" Nic asked. Obviously, Jude said yes.

Chastain Memorial Hospital was hosting its annual banquet which was for charity/ donation from rich people. And she thought it would be a good place to have a date. For the heck of it. What she didn't know was that Conrad had passed by as she asked Jude. Conrad was hurt. He knew that she was looking for someone, but really Jude. Conrad decided it would be best to avoid Nicolette. Only talking to her when need be, but he did his best by eating lunch by himself talking to himself which he felt was normal and by not bothering to go the Banquet tonight. He wasn't going at first because of Dr.Bells lies but this gave him more of a reason to not dress up.

Time Skip, Four Hours Later...

Nic and Jude walked straight to the cafeteria where the banquet was being held. Nic saw Conrad pass by and she waved but he didn't wave back. He had been doing this all day. She knew that she hurt him by her choices, but she was trying to move on. Why couldn't Conrad understand? She held her head high and walked in forgetting about all of this drama from early today. While Conrad, on the other hand, was working three patients at a time. Since they were understaffed the Residents and workers were working overtime because they can't just leave their patients. As he started walking two men came in with a man. He looked to be bleeding and they chose Conrad and literally forced him to work on the man. They threating him and others in the hospital. He had never had to do surgery solo on a patient he normally had someone with him. But he couldn't afford to lose this man, too many lives were on the line including his. But really why did this have to happen on one of the worse days of Conrad's life.


	8. 108 Rewrite part 2

Previously on The Resident AU:

But he couldn't afford to lose this man, too many lives were on the line including his. But really why did this have to happen on one of the worse days of Conrad's life.

Currently on The Resident AU:

Conrad had just started the surgery on this guy. He assumed that they did something wrong and someone got shot and so they came to the closest hospital.

"Really" Conrad muttered.

"What Did You Just Say." Asked angerly from one of the men.

The Second man said, " If you don't save him were going to have a lot of deaths on our hands." This made Conrad scared, but he didn't show it. He didn't need people trying to think anything of him. This was stressing Conrad out he didn't know if he could finish or even keep the guy alive. The bullet wound was somewhere in the guy's leg. So Conrad stuck the tweezers in and pulled out the bullet. He placed it on the tray and one of the guys took it. Look like they aren't staying for long. Conrad sowed the guy up, gave him some antibiotics and cleaned the blood that was all over the place. The two guys cut the others people free and they walked out with the guy they brought in. Conrad walked out and went to clean himself up. He finished his rounds and left, leaving this day behind and hoping for a better day tomorrow...


	9. One Day

The Prompt is "When is our one day?"

" Conrad?" Nic called out. She went to see Conrad after he had gone off the deep end since Lily died. He took a vacation dedicated to making sure that Dr.Bell and Dr.Lane went down. Conrad had been working his butt off to try and prove that Dr.Lane was giving too much Chemotherapy. But every time he got a lead the Board said that he needed more. He then would go home and research and creep around. He would also ask Devon's fiance if she could dig into it, with Devon's permission of course. Sometimes when didn't answer the door she would open it with her emergency key. She would then sometimes see him working, or passed out, she told him that he needed to let it go because he wasn't sleeping, unless he passed out, or eating. But he was not even bothering to listen to her. She would just come in and then clean up a little, it wasn't messy or anything but it was just in case.

"Yes?" He called back through the door.

"Can you open the door please?" Nic asked.

" Sure give me a sec," Conrad said. He slowly got up and walked to the front door. He opened the door and let Nic in.

" Have you gotten any closer to getting them fired?" Nicolette had asked. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't wasting his time on this.

" Yes, I have," Conrad said back.

"Well, will it get them fired," Nicolette asked again.

" It's only if they want to believe me," Conrad said

" Ok then. But take a second I need to talk to you about something important." Nic says. She leads him to the couches and they sit down.

" Conrad, I was thinking about us and how we used to date. And so I was wondering, When is our one day. We've been trying not to be together but we make each other complete. So if we take it slow would you have me as a girlfriend?" Nic asked hoping she didn't make a fool of herself.

"Honestly, I think we could make this work if we took it slow. Maybe a clean slate and I could take you on a first date. But yes I would be your boyfriend. I always liked it more when we were together." Conrad said slightly blushing.

" Ok then," Nic said slowly moving to kiss him.

They kissed and then went out to eat.


	10. 109 Rewrite

AN: This is a rewrite of episode 1x09 and what should have happened. This is a one-shot.

Nic heard what Dr.Lane said but she thought that could really hurt Lily. So Nic didn't give it to Lily. She didn't care about rules and so she signed out the bag and then threw it out. She turned off Lily's light and left for home. She wondered why Dr.Lane would want her to do that to Lily. So Nic turned around and took a picture of the IV bag.

Scene Change...

" Do you want dinner?" Lane asked Dr.Bell.

" Sure," Dr.Bell said back.

They got into the car and Dr.Bell started driving. As he was driving his hand started twitching and so the car started to swerve in and out of lanes. Dr.Bell's hand ended up twitching so badly that he crashed into a tree. With him and Dr.Lane in the car. When EMS got there Dr.Bell and Dr.Lane where dead. Killed instantly once they hit the tree. There was no chance of them living. The EMS workers called Chastain Memorial.

Conrad answered the phone. " Hello, Dr.Hawkins speaking."

" Hi, my name is Dalia Temposen. Dr.Lane and Dr.Bell were killed in a car crash today. Would you like them brought to Chastain Hospital?" The EMS worker asked.

" Yes, I guess," Conrad answered. He didn't care where they were brought as long as they were dead.

" Ok thank you. Good Bye." The worker said.

Conrad sent out a text to Nic and Devon about Dr.Lane and Dr.Bell dying.

It said, " Our problem is solved, Dr.Bell and Lane are gone." He sent it out, finished his rounds, and went home.

"It's a great day after all." Conrad thought and left.

AN: First off sorry this is so dark, but Dr.Lane and Dr.Bell are getting on my last nerve since the first episode.


End file.
